Carpe Diem – Beatus Ille
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: Son dos opuestos. Dos formas diferentes de mirar la vida. Sin embargo, para que el ruido y el silencio logren convivir, es preciso que cada uno se esfuerce por entender al otro. ¡One-Shot!


**Nota de la Autora:** Saludos a todos :) Aquí vengo yo con otro one-shot. Es preciso aclarar unas cuantas cosas, eso sí, antes de que empiecen a leer. Este One-Shot es más bien reflexivo, por ende, no hay demasiado acción. Es más pensamientos y narración que accones y diálogos. Por eso, quizás sea mucho más lento y diferente a lo que han leído de mí antes. Al menos, así lo considero yo. Es una reflexión. Espero la disfruten y me digan qué les pareció. ¡Un abrazo a todos!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

**Carpe Diem – Beatus Ille.**

Raven abrió los ojos con desilusión y reprimió un suspiro de rabia. La meditación no estaba funcionando. Pese a que creía estar concentrada y lo más en calma que podría estar en un momento como ése, era más que evidente que, lejos de tranquilizarse y pensar con objetividad, sólo estaba enardeciendo sus emociones; se sentía más inestable que antes, fruto lógico de estar dándole vueltas al asunto durante su meditación. Tocó el piso con los pies —pues estaba levitando— y trató de decidir qué hacer a continuación.

Hablar con Chico Bestia definitivamente no era una opción. No con todas las emociones a flor de piel. Sólo resultaría peor de lo que ya había resultado, con las palabras cruzándose como un tiroteo, cada uno diciendo lo contrario que el otro, cada uno creyendo que el otro estaba equivocado. Debía calmarse si quería encontrar una resolución al conflicto.

_¿Por qué siempre tengo que pelearme con él por estupideces?, _se preguntó la mitad demonio con frustración. Era algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué simplemente no quedarse callada e ignorarlo? ¿Por qué siempre esa suerte de necesidad de contestarle, como si fuera un modo de defenderse de sus reproches? Porque eso habían sido sus palabras, reproches, sólo reproches contra lo que era, lo que hacía y lo que decía. Raven admitió que también había caído en el juego y le había contestado del mismo mal modo, pero creía no tener la culpa de lo sucedido.

¿O la tenía? Negó con la cabeza y, en vista del fracaso de la meditación, Raven se dispuso a utilizar el último recurso de relajación e introspección con que contaba: escribir. No le había contado nunca a ninguno de sus amigos esa particular afición, ya que la consideraba su último refugio personal, pero era posible que lo dedujeran de sus hábitos de lectura. La hechicera dirigió sus ojos a una estantería de su habitación, de la cual sacó un cuaderno gris, sencillo, sin ninguna rotulación y, sentándose cómodamente en su cama a la vez que sacaba un bolígrafo de su velador, se dispuso a escribir.

No era un tipo de escritura autorreferente, en donde simplemente se dirigiera a un destinatario invisible y le contara sus problemas. No era su estilo. Prefería simplemente armar una breve historia, donde los eventuales personajes sintieran lo mismo que ella sentía y, mediante la resolución del conflicto, lograra una especie de liberación. Siempre lo había hecho del mismo modo y se había convertido en un modo seguro de desplegar aquellas emociones que se arrastraban en su interior, sin correr el riesgo de liberarlas en el proceso. Porque en eso residía la magia del método: al hacer que sus propios tormentos los sufrieran personajes ficticios, los problemas se volvían menos reales al mismo tiempo, como si pertenecieran a un mundo de ficción, donde ella podía hacerlos desaparecer o manipularlos a su antojo. Y así el dolor de su alma se aplacaba o, como en aquellos momentos, la ira iba aflojando su corazón, poco a poco.

Lo único lamentable era que en el momento mismo en que apoyaba el lápiz en la hoja limpia de papel, los recuerdos la azotaban y durante un instante, la dejaban sin aliento, amenazando su frágil y perseverante control. Y, tal como siempre, aquella vez no fue la excepción.

_Chico Bestia estaba aburrido. Robin y Starfire habían salido en una cita con la estricta advertencia de no molestarlos bajo ningún concepto, a no ser que fuera por una emergencia de la ciudad. Cyborg había hecho algo parecido, pero no para salir con una chica, sino para asistir a una convención de automóviles en las afueras de la ciudad de la que llevaba semanas hablando. Chico Bestia no había sido invitado, ya que el mitad metal dijo que para el verde sería totalmente aburrido y no quería tener a un enano quejándose todo el tiempo._

_ Así que Chico Bestia se había quedado solo. Solo con Raven. "Menuda compañía", rezongó el muchacho mentalmente, pero decidió controlar su malhumor. Después de todo, Raven era su amiga, no tenía derecho a pensar sobre ella de ese modo. Quizás encontraría algo con lo que entretenerse. ¡Quizás incluso lo pasase bien con la hechicera! Sí, podía ser un gran día, sólo tenía que ser cuidadoso, optimista y no decir nada estúpido._

_ —¡Hey, Raven! —saludó el chico a la joven que leía en su habitual rutina matutina—. ¿Qué haces?— "¡Diablos! ¡Esa fue una pregunta estúpida!"—. Digo, sé que lees, pero… ¿qué lees?_

_ La mirada fría e irónica de ella se posó en él, que ya se sentía bastante nervioso por su desliz. No parecía demasiado contenta. "Como si alguna vez lo estuviera", volvió a pensar el chico._

_ —Un libro —contestó ella fulminándolo con la mirada brevemente y luego volviendo a clavar sus ojos en lo que leía._

_ —Sé que es un libro —repuso Chico Bestia, sin dejar que su tono de voz lo desanimara—, pero quiero saber cuál es._

_ —¿Por qué? —preguntó ella. Estaba irritada, era obvio. Pero, ¿era demasiado pedir un poco de cooperación? ¿Era tan terrible preguntarle qué leía, interesarse por lo que hacía? El bromista pensaba que no._

_ —Es sólo curiosidad, Rae._

_ —Mi nombre es Raven._

_ —Pero siempre te digo "Rae" —replicó el muchacho, algo más contento de tener una conversación conocida—. Y no podrás evitarlo._

_ Ella no contestó. Las orejas de Chico Bestia descendieron un poco. Intento de conversación, primera parte: fracaso total. Quería charlar con ella para luego invitarla a hacer algo. Salir, jugar videojuegos o quizás, simplemente charlar indefinidamente. Puede que fuera divertido. Pero, para variar, la hechicera no quería colaborar._

_ —¿Y bien? ¿Qué libro es? —insistió._

_ Raven cerró el libro con un violento golpe, que lo hizo soltar un grito y retroceder. El libro se quedó cerrado durante unos segundos y el cambiante pudo ver que decía "El psicoanalista" de John Katzenbach. Lo conocía vagamente. _

_ —¿Feliz? —murmuró ella, volviendo a abrir el libro, esta vez con delicadeza. No le sorprendió su tono duro, pues estaba acostumbrado. Si hubiera sido un poco más reflexivo y observador, se habría dado cuenta que la dureza en la voz de su amiga era diferente a otras veces, más amarga, helada y violenta. Algo sucedía, pero Chico Bestia no se percató._

Claro que no se había percatado. Él siempre era así, risueño, ligero, inteligente, pero despistado. Pero no era su culpa que justamente esa noche el subconsciente de Raven decidiera torturarla con múltiples y horribles pesadillas. Ella creía haberse acostumbrado a la sensación de horror, impotencia y amargura que las caracterizaban y las proseguían, pero su mente siempre la sorprendía. _Pero debió darse cuenta, debió notar que no estaba de humor para sus tonterías. _Trató de calmarse y prosiguió escribiendo. Aún estaba en la descripción inicial donde aún los dos protagonistas no se encontraban y le estaba constando avanzar hacia el nudo principal, pero no se preocupó. Siempre era así y así era como debía ser.

_—No, todavía no estoy feliz —sonrió él, animado—. Creía que no te gustaban los best-sellers, Rae._

_ —Es Raven —masculló ella, incansable y aún más molesta—. Y te equivocas. Me gustan los libros interesantes, independiente de su categoría. Por otro lado, no veo cómo eso debiera importarte. _

_ —Como dije, es simple curiosidad. ¿Ése es el libro donde un tipo quiere que otro tipo se suicide y arma toda un juego con otros dos amigotes suyos para atormentarlo? ¿O algo así?_

_ —Una síntesis digna del Premio Nobel —comenzó ella, sarcásticamente—, pero sí, algo así. _

_ —¡Lo sabía! Soy un genio._

_ —Ahora puedes morir contento —ironizó Raven con quizás excesiva agresividad. Esa era otra de las tantas pistas que el verde, no podía ser de otro modo, pasó por alto._

_ La chica retomó la lectura y durante varios minutos, el muchacho se quedó callado, sentado a su lado sin moverse, pensando en lo próximo que diría. Ella pareció hundirse en el libro, ignorándolo completamente. Ensayó varios modos de continuar la conversación, pero decidió ser directo. El aburrimiento comenzaba a hacerlo colapsar. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! _

_ —¿Quieres hacer algo? —Sí, no era un mal comienzo._

_ —Estoy leyendo —murmuró la joven, cerrando los ojos para controlar la ira en su interior—. Y quisiera seguir así._

_ —Pero podríamos hacer algo distinto —ofreció él con una amplia sonrisa—. Podríamos ver alguna película, preparar algo para comer, salir a pasear al parque, charlar…_

_ —Chico Bestia, basta. Déjame leer —exigió ella, mirándolo con molestia—. Busca algo que hacer y no me molestes._

_ —Pero vamos, ¡será divertido! —le aseguró él, sin darse por vencido—. Hagamos algo. Todos los demás salieron, ¿no querrías…?_

_ —No —le atajó ella—.No quiero. _

_ —Pero, ¿por qué? —dijo él, dolido por su rechazo—. ¿Qué gracia tiene sentarse a leer un tonto libro que ya has leído cientos de veces? ¡Es aburrido!_

_ —Peor es no saber qué hacer y molestar al resto de la humanidad con disparates —gruñó ella, tratando de seguir leyendo._

_ —¡Al menos quiero hacer algo y no quedarme ahí, como tú! ¡No haces nada! ¡Nunca!_

_ —Eres un ridículo. ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —El libro ya había quedado abandonado y eso ya era declaradamente una discusión._

Ahí es cuando Raven debió recapacitar, darle una de sus famosas miradas y simplemente desaparecer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había insistido en contestarle, en discutir? Eso era culpa de ella. Sabía que Chico Bestia siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre intentaba encontrar diversión con alguien más, pocas veces en solitario. Si hubiera sido más diplomática o le hubiera explicado que no se sentía bien… No, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¡Eso era asunto de ella! ¿Por qué tenía él que entrometerse? La protagonista de su historia comenzaba a interactuar con el protagonista, pero aún no sucedía nada interesante. Esa era uno de los problemas de escribir: la lentitud. Pero continuó, perseverante, porque sabía que así era como funcionaba. Siempre funcionaba. Sólo tenía que evitar que los recuerdos la abrumaran.

_—¡Pues, sí! —gritó Chico Bestia, enojado—. ¿Cuál es TU problema, Raven? ¿Por qué nunca quieres hacer nada con nosotros?_

_ —¿Has pensado alguna vez que tengo una razón para no querer participar? —le contestó con ira y sus manos se cerraron en forma de puños. _

_ —¿Ah, sí? ¿Otra vez tus emociones? ¡Deja ya esa excusa, Raven! ¡Ya nadie la cree! —Su furia era clara._

_ Ella no contestó. Le habían dolido sus palabras, pero más la habían encolerizado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla mentirosa? _

_ —No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando —susurró con la rabia fluyendo por su voz—. Así que, si no tienes nada más inteligente que decir…_

_ —¿Te vas? Como siempre. Cada vez que discutimos, simplemente te largas como si yo no estuviera aquí parado. De acuerdo, adiós. _

_ —¡Me voy, porque siempre me molestas! — estalló la chica, sin poderlo evitar más—. ¡Porque no me dejas en paz! ¡Porque eres un odioso!_

_ —¡Eso es porque siempre estás haciendo tus cosas, nunca compartes, siempre andas amargada! Disfruta un poco de la vida, Raven. ¿Es tan difícil?_

_ —Con personas como tú a mi alrededor, sí —murmuró ella. _

_ —¡Claro, ahora todo es mi culpa!_

_ —Tú fuiste el que comenzó a importunarme, claro que es tu culpa._

_ —¿Es eso importante ahora? —gruñó el muchacho—. El punto es que siempre, siempre te niegas a todo lo que planeamos. ¿Por qué? ¡Yo simplemente quería pasar un buen rato contigo! Pero no, tenías que mandarme a freír espárragos al África, como siempre lo haces. Carpe Diem, Raven. Carpe Diem. Algún día te vas a arrepentir de no haber aprovechado, de no hacer todo lo que pudiste haber hecho._

_ —¿Se supone que esto es una especie de lección? —ironizó ella—. Pues gracias, Robin Williams, pero no necesito tus tonterías. Quizás debas aprender que no todo en la vida es color de rosa y que no todos pueden ser tan inmaduros como tú. _

_ —Siempre crees que eres la que más sufre, ese es tu problema. ¡Pues te doy una noticia! ¡Todos tenemos nuestros asuntos! ¡Todos tenemos nuestros problemas y penas! ¡Y no nos enterramos en la depresión y la oscuridad! Seguimos con nuestra vida, reímos, vivimos._

_ —Sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo hacer eso —musitó Raven, sintiendo que la ira estaba siendo desplazada por el dolor—. Sabes que yo no soy capaz de nada de eso. Eres un irreverente y un desconsiderado. Sabes que no puedo._

_ —Sí puedes, sólo no quieres. Disfruta el presente alguna vez y deja de pensar en todo lo que no puedes hacer._

_ —¡¿Crees que si pudiera no lo haría? No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando —repitió—. Sólo eres un niño que habla sin pensar._

_ —Al menos yo estoy vivo —replicó él con la mirada dura—. Y creo que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti. _

_ —Idiota._

_ —Amargada._

_ La joven se lo quedó mirando, sin decir nada, consciente de que ya las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar o contener la rabia y el dolor que le habían provocado sus palabras. Ella también lo había herido, lo había insultado y, en realidad, ambos trataban de disimular la sangre de sus respectivas heridas. Chico Bestia estaba más o menos habituado a las rencillas verbales y a los continuos desplantes, por lo que lo sobrellevaba un poco mejor. Raven siempre había sido vulnerable a las palabras y lo sabía. Las palabras crean realidades, provocan alegría y sufrimiento. Y en aquel momento las palabras del verde estaban ensartadas en su pecho. Simplemente desapareció, consciente de que nada de lo que dijera arreglaría la situación._

Raven dejó el bolígrafo a un lado de la cama con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. No había escrito ni dos páginas, pero ya estaba segura de que era suficiente. Por eso era que no se preocupaba a la hora de escribir, porque sabía que nunca acababa los escritos en medio de una tormenta emocional. Sólo le servía para relajarse, pues toda la ira, la tristeza o la decepción que pudiera sentir era absorbida por las palabras, pese a que la historia —una batahola literaria irrelevante sobre una chica llamada Jennifer y un joven de nombre Max— estaba apenas comenzando. Sólo era una forma de meditación.

Ya estaba más tranquila. Por ende, era hora de analizar más fría y objetivamente lo sucedido y actuar en consecuencia. Ella estaba especialmente susceptible esa mañana y él estaba excepcionalmente aburrido. Fueron malas circunstancias, simplemente. A él no le costaba nada irse a algún lugar a hacer algo útil —o no—, dejándola tranquila. Como a ella no le costaba nada tampoco responderle tranquilamente y simplemente alejarse cuando viera que el cambiante iba en serio con sus planes. Todos podrían haber actuado civilizadamente, pero no fue así.

Primero que todo, debía recordar lo que el cambiante le había dicho. No era demasiado difícil, ya que sus palabras parecían estar marcadas a fuego en su mente. Siempre era así. Era buena para recordar las cosas negativas, lamentablemente. Él la había llamado aburrida, amargada, reprochándole que nunca participara. Eso no era cierto, ella sí participaba con los Titanes, quizás no cada vez que se les ocurría hacer algo, pero sí a menudo. Creía que ya ninguno de sus amigos la tomaba por una recluida, suponía que ese estereotipo había desaparecido con el tiempo, pero era obvio que se había equivocado.

A Raven le molestaba mucho que no entendieran o, al menos respetaran, sus cánones de "diversión". Luego de dos años, habría creído que Chico Bestia ya habría captado que una fiesta, un videojuego o un deporte al aire libre no eran definiciones de algo agradable para ella. Pero él insistía en invitarla a esas actividades, haciéndola sentir culpable y frustrada. En cambio, él parecía incapaz de comprender que pudiera estar horas sólo en compañía de un libro. Quizás no sospechara que para una chica solitaria, mitad demonio con la estricta instrucción de no permitirse sentir, un libro era una experiencia sin igual, intensa, consoladora, maravillosa. Los libros eran sus compañeros mudos en la soledad, así como la escritura era su más fiel confidente. Pero él no lo entendía.

Y, en realidad, era posible que el verde no fuera el único. Suponía que sus otros amigos también creían que, luego de la derrota de Trigon, ella sería la felicidad personificada. No sabían que un entrenamiento brutal de quince años —toda su vida— no desaparece de un día para otro y que, por mucho que hubieran impedido a su Padre destruir el Universo, eso no significaba que no viviera en su sangre, en sus genes, en sus pensamientos y que no cesara de intentar arrastrarla a la oscuridad. Las emociones seguían siendo peligrosas, si bien ahora, más que reprimirlas, debía controlarlas y mantenerlas a un nivel saludable.

Eso la llevaba a otro tema. _Carpe Diem._ Chico Bestia la acusó de no aprovechar su vida. Si tan sólo supiera… Aprovechar, disfrutar. ¿Qué sería para ella aprovechar? ¿Qué entendía ella por disfrutar? Ser capaz de sentir a su antojo, sin límites, sin moderaciones, sentir un maremoto en su interior rugir o un manantial de alegría desbordante. Llorar por todas las veces que las lágrimas no cayeron, reír por todas las veces que se mordió el labio hasta que brotó sangre. Sentir sin percibir el cosquilleo frío en su garganta o el susurro amenazador e incitador de su maldad. Porque su Padre siempre la instó a rebelarse y sentir todo lo que le había sido vedado, pues sabía que eso la acercaría más a él.

Muchas veces se cuestionó si valía la pena someterse a ese régimen. ¿Por qué torturarse con la frialdad absoluta? ¿Por qué luchar tan duro contra su propia naturaleza? ¿Por qué esconder todo en su interior, por qué esclavizarse? ¿Por qué negarse la vida? _Para preservar a otros de la muerte_, pensó la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. En Azarath, recordaba, fue relativamente más sencillo seguir su entrenamiento, ya que sólo mantenía contacto con los monjes y la sacerdotisa Azar, su maestra. Su madre, Arella, con quien compartía un fuerte vínculo y a la cual visitaba sólo excepcionales veces, era la única que rompía todo su equilibrio y la hacía desear esa prohibida libertad. Por eso mismo, no era usual que la dejaran verla.

Y así fue como sucedió. La híbrida lo recordaba nítidamente, tal como siempre evocaba lo negativo, tanto que hasta el día presente aún podía casi verlo pasar frente a sus ojos. Un día simplemente decidió escaparse del monasterio y ver qué sucedía si violaba todas las normas. Salió a la ciudad y contempló su belleza sin reprimir ninguna emoción, sintiendo simplemente como cualquier niño. La fuerza de su confusión, maravilla y fascinación hizo que sus poderes se activaran y sin desearlo, varias estructuras se vinieron abajo. Se asustó y el miedo sólo empeoró la situación. Caos, terror, sufrimiento. Ocho personas murieron, entre ellas, tres niños inocentes. El Consejo de Azarath acordó expulsarla de la ciudad cuando cumpliera trece años. Ella entonces tenía nueve.

No valía la pena sentir si causaba esa destrucción. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser odiada y vivir torturada por la culpa? Y así se sometió a su destino. En ese sentido, su madre le había mentido la última vez que la vio. Nunca tuvo el amor de Azarath. Piedad, lástima, conmiseración, pero amor, jamás.

Raven negó con la cabeza. Había vuelto a caer en la auto compasión como una estúpida. ¿Acaso tenía derecho a sentir lástima de sí? Claro que no. Debía concentrarse y olvidarse de sí misma. Vencer el egoísmo era una de sus muchas metas. _Pero es evidente que no estoy ni cerca, _pensó con algo de amargura.

Su vida era paz, silencio, moderación, lucha y prudencia. Su bandera no simpatizaba con el Carpe Diem, sino más bien con el Beatus Ille. "Dichoso aquel que huye del mundanal ruido…" Ante el "¡Disfruta tu día al máximo!", ella oponía un "El silencio y la prudencia, mil bienes agencia".

Sin embargo, y eso era lo difícil, aquellas sentencias eran _**su **_realidad, _**su **_historia, _**su **_verdad. Suyas y sólo suyas. Y así como le gustaría que respetaran eso, también debía respetar el modo de pensar del resto. Porque tal como le molestaba que la llamaran amargada y la instaran a cosas contra su personalidad, a Chico Bestia le debía irritar que lo tratara de inmaduro e infantil y que intentara hacerlo cambiar. Él era así, era risueño, impulsivo, irreflexivo, amigo de todos. Siempre trataba de animar a la gente que lo rodeaba, de integrarlos a todo. Sus intenciones eran muy buenas, tenía un corazón noble y caritativo. Podía pasar por molestoso y bobo, pero Raven sabía, aunque le costara recordarlo cuando discutían, que él no era ninguna de esas cosas. Se esforzaba por sacar sonrisas a todos sin importar el costo y era un chico listo, ocurrente, cuya inteligencia —ése era el problema—, se veía disimulada por su eterna ligereza.

Él no tenía la culpa de lo que a ella le pasaba. Si él hubiera sabido que no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones emocionales, no la habría molestado. Pero el chico tampoco era adivino. Quizás si fuera un poco más abierta al resto, se ahorraría tantos malos ratos. No obstante, el muchacho tenía razón en algunos puntos. Todos tenían problemas y era ponerse una venda en los ojos creer lo contrario. Sabía que Chico Bestia lidiaba con sus propios asuntos, si bien debido a su personalidad tan alegre no se le notaba.

Raven gustaba de las raras ocasiones en que ambos se sentaban a conversar seriamente, donde eran sinceros y parecían entenderse. Fue durante aquellas inusuales sesiones en que se enteró de todos los fantasmas que Chico Bestia arrastraba del pasado, en especial, con la muerte de sus padres. Aún lidiaba con la culpa, pese a que no debería tenerla, pues creía que tendría que haber ayudado en algo, que ellos habían muerto por su incompetencia. Esa idea —de que todo lo malo que le ocurría era fruto de su propia ineficacia— también plagaba sus recuerdos sobre la Patrulla Condenada.

Raven se enteró de las tensas relaciones que tuvo con Mento, cómo siempre se sintió inferior por ser sólo un niño. A la híbrida no le agradó el líder del grupo cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el contexto de la batalla contra la Hermandad del Mal. Recordaba sus palabras perfectamente, cómo había regañado a Chico Bestia por preferir salvar sus vidas antes que detener a Cerebro.

_—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? —Acabó por decir el líder de la Patrulla Condenada con un rostro impasible._

_ —¡Salvó nuestras vidas! ¿Eso no significa nada para usted? —inquirió Robin, adelantándose para defender a su compañero._

_ —No, sólo retrasó nuestra destrucción._

Era una idea espantosa, incluso para ella. Luego de conocer a los Titanes, Raven había cambiado muchas de sus ideas y, entre ellas, estaba el respeto y el valor de la vida humana por sobre todas las cosas. Si dejar morir a nueve personas era el precio para detener _parcialmente_ a un criminal, no lo iba a pagar. Chico Bestia había hecho lo correcto en ese entonces. No es que valorara demasiado su propia vida, pero la hechicera habría hecho la misma elección. Nada era más importante que salvar una vida. Chico Bestia lo sabía, pero su antiguo líder no lo había comprendido y eso había llenado al joven verde de incertidumbre, decepción y amargura. Insistía en su postura, pero Raven sabía que le dolía la reprobación de Mento. No podía negar que esa indiferencia por la propia existencia, esa disposición tan natural al sacrificio era muy loable, pero era un completo error. No era lo mismo sacrificarse que pedirle a un compañero que, por un impulso, dejara morir a sus amigos. Afortunadamente, después de combatir a la Hermandad, ambos se habían reconciliado y se habían separado en buenos términos, pero años de mantener esos sentimientos no iban a desaparecer tan fácilmente. Raven estaba segura de que Chico Bestia seguía pensando que era menos que el resto, cuando la verdad no podía estar más lejos de ello.

La Patrulla Condenada fue su primer paso en el difícil camino de un héroe, pero Raven se alegraba de que lo hubiera dejado atrás. No creía que ese grupo fuera especialmente saludable, no mentalmente hablando. Era una completa ironía que su líder, Mento, fuera un experto en las habilidades psíquicas, pero que no pudiera comprender cosas tan simples como el respeto al otro o el compañerismo. Chico Bestia estaba mucho mejor sin ellos.

Sí, el verde tenía problemas, ella no podía negarlo. Y no se limitaban a su deprimente pasado, sino también a su inestable presente. Un presente que se ensombreció cuando Adonis provocó que un químico desconocido desatara el lado más oscuro de Chico Bestia. Allí nació La Bestia o, más bien, se manifestó, ya que siempre había permanecido dormida en el interior del muchacho. Todos creyeron que ese monstruo la había atacado, pero, nuevamente, no podían estar más lejos de la verdad. Esa nueva forma animal era salvaje e irracional, pero, en muchos sentidos, era fiel a los suyos y consciente. Había atacado a los Titanes, pero sólo porque lo habían atacado primero. Y el bromista había sabido controlarla. Poco después de derrotar a Trigon, Chico bestia anunció muy alegre que había podido transformarse en La Bestia sin poner en peligro a nadie durante la batalla contra Slade y sus esbirros de fuego; había logrado controlarla en esas circunstancias tan delicadas.

Pero no era desconocido el hecho de que Chico Bestia le temía a La Bestia. Era su mayor miedo el que un día se desatara y atacara de gravedad a sus amigos o a algún inocente. Le aterraba perder el control. Tal como a Raven. La híbrida había intentado ayudarlo a mantener bajo control a La Bestia y así él logró tener un mayor equilibrio en su mente. Lo esencial era no descuidarse. Raven sabía más que nadie lo que era tenerle terror a la propia oscuridad, a los monstruos interiores. Entendía al bromista, entendía lo que era desear olvidarse de todo, rendirse y dejarlos salir, pero saber al mismo tiempo que no podía, que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría para el resto de su vida.

Raven suspiró. Se sentía cansada. Por muy ilógico que pareciera, esas continuas introspecciones y análisis la dejaban bastante agotada, ya que no sólo requerían de una excepcional concentración, sino también de la evocación de muchos recuerdos, en ocasiones, desagradables, lo que la extenuaba emocionalmente.

Chico Bestia era risa y ruido. Su vida se definía en bromas, juegos, combates y tofu. Era un verdadero héroe, con su propio modo de enfrentar el mundo. Y ella lo admiraba por eso, pero no compartía su modo de vida. La tolerancia era el primer peldaño a la paz, sin embargo. Si quería convivir tranquila con él y con el resto del grupo, debería aprender a respetar y a comprender. Comprender profunda y sinceramente que cada uno tenía un modo distinto de pensar y que ese modo, mientras no afectara negativamente o atentara contra otros, estaba bien y merecía respeto. Hasta ese entonces, Raven había _soportado _los estilos de sus amigos, pero nunca los había comprendido. Y también ése era el error de todos, no solamente el de ella. Raven sabía que era algo particularmente difícil; para la hechicera, era doblemente duro, ya que su orgullo y su herencia demoníaca obstaculizaban sus deseos de solidarizar con sus amigos. _Les debo tanto…_

Raven se levantó de la cama, más decidida que nunca a hacer de la convivencia en la Torre algo más placentero que de costumbre. Ya libre del tormento de su cumpleaños y, asombrosamente, aún con vida, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le había regalado. Dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la historia inconclusa de Jennifer y Maximilian, la que había logrado calmar su mente, y se prometió a sí misma que la acabaría. Le alegraba que esta vez su escritura y meditación la hubiesen llevado a un resultado concreto, ya que muchas veces sólo la hacían filosofar.

Se disculparía con Chico Bestia, algo que nunca había hecho antes. Un ligero nerviosismo la poseía, pero estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. Paz, tolerancia, amistad, respeto, cariño… ¿todas esas cosas, en conjunto, no eran más fuerte que la soberbia?

Encontró al cambiante jugando videojuegos en la sala principal. Raven elevó sus poderes empáticos al máximo; Chico Bestia seguía molesto y algo sentido, si bien lo controlaba con su propia terapia y a su modo.

—¡Toma esto, babosa asquerosa! —gritaba, disparándole a los monstruos que rodeaban a su personaje—. ¡Sufre la ira del gran Chico Bestia, el magnífico!

Raven insinuó una sonrisa. Videojuegos v/s escritura. Cada uno tenía sus métodos, sin duda. Le satisfizo comprobar que sus emociones estaban tranquilas y receptivas, que se sentía bien. La hechicera se situó junto al titán, que al notarla la miró entre curioso e incómodo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella, quizás más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido.

—Mira, Raven, nosotros… —La voz tajante del bromista la hizo probar de nuevo.

—Tenemos que hablar —repitió—. Por favor…

Esa última palabra fue lo que lo hizo considerar la conversación. _Lo cortés no quita lo valiente_, pensó la joven. Raven se sentó a su lado y se armó de valor para, al fin, doblegar su terco y estúpido orgullo.

—Quería disculparme contigo, Chico Bestia —susurró mirándolo a sus brillantes y sorprendidos ojos verdes—. Te traté injustamente cuando tú sólo deseabas compartir un momento conmigo. Tú no tenías por qué saber que estaba algo susceptible y de poco ánimo y yo no debí decirte todo lo que te dije. Lo siento.

—Vaya —Parpadeó, aturdido—. Nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente para escucharte disculpándote sobre algo.

—No es algo particularmente fácil, Chico Bestia. —Suspiró con fastidio—. Te agradecería si me ayudaras.

—¡Vale, lo siento! —sonrió con nerviosismo—. Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho, de verdad. Acepto tu disculpa. Y, ¿de verdad es tan difícil para ti?

—No tienes idea. —Sentía como algo le arañaba el pecho y debió esforzarse por reprimir la emoción oscura que quería levantarse ante su rebelión.

—Cielos, no estaba enterado. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima —aseguró él—. Y ya que estamos en eso, yo también lo siento. También dije muchas cosas tontas que no merecías. Nunca debí llamarte mentirosa o amargada, simplemente estallé y comencé a gritar tonterías. Lamento haber menospreciado tu asunto, ya sabes, con las emociones y eso. Fui un tonto. —Acabó con una sonrisa triste.

Raven negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo fuiste ni lo eres —dijo con fuerza—. Ambos fuimos intolerantes. Estábamos cerrados en nuestras propias ideas, en nuestras propias maneras de pensar y sentir que no nos percatamos del otro. Querías imponerme tu manera de vivir y yo quería hacer lo mismo con la mía. Evidentemente, es una idiotez, porque cada uno es diferente. Y simplemente discutimos, cegados por nuestra realidad.

—Diablos, Raven, lo pensaste todo muy bien ¿no es así?

—Nuevamente, no tienes ni idea —Una sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Me di cuenta de que es inútil querer que tú seas como yo o que yo sea como tú, que era lo que ambos, inconscientemente, queríamos al discutir. Lo mejor es simplemente entender. Entender que tú eres… un mal bromista, aficionado a los juegos —por disparatados que sean—, que gusta de reír y ser extrovertido.

—Yo yo tengo que entender que tú eres tranquila, la chica misteriosa, que lee extraños y escalofriantes libros que seguro gritan si los toco, sarcástica y simplemente Raven —acotó él con una sonrisa.

—Sí, algo así —dijo, alegre de que lo hubiera entendido—. Si lo logramos entender bien, será muchos más fácil convivir y lograremos ser mejores amigos.

—Nuevamente, ¡diablos! Es muy profundo, creo que mis neuronas se están sobrecargando —bromeó Chico Bestia—. Así que, ¿todo bien?

—Mejor que nunca, espero.

—Entonces… —Chico Bestia parecía estar pensando en algo—. Podríamos decir que yo soy Carpe Diem y tú eres…

—Beatus Ille.

—¿Be cuánto? —exclamó el verde con una cara de confusión total.

—Beatus Ille —repitió—. Tal como el Carpe Diem, es un tópico literario que habla sobre la vida retirada en el Renacimiento, a veces enfocado en los monjes y otros religiosos, pero que… —Al ver el signo de interrogación formado en las facciones del verde, la chica se interrumpió—. No importa. Sintetiza mi amor a la tranquilidad.

—Ah, entendido. Y, ¿quisieras… leer algo? —ofreció el chico, tímidamente.

Sonreí y a él se le iluminaron los ojos. Una radiante y ancha sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.

—Creo que es mucho entendimiento y respeto por hoy. Vete a jugar, Chico Bestia. Tarde o temprano me haré inmune al ruido, ya lo verás.

—¡Gracias, Rae! ¡Y sonreíste! ¡Yo sabía que lo lograría!

—Ya lo habías hecho antes.

—Un hombre no puede conformarse con sólo una vez ¿no crees? ¡Sí, soy un ganador! ¡Hice sonreír a Rae! ¡Hice sonreír a Rae!

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Chico Bestia. Tratamos de crear un ambiente civilizado aquí. Actuar como buenos amigos, no exageres —le advertí, aunque no se sentía enfadada.

—¡No me corregiste el apodo! ¡Cielos! ¡Debes estar enferma! ¡Alguien llame una ambulancia!

Hay cosas que no cambiarían, definitivamente, pero era parte de la vida, de esta vida llena de horizontes y esperanzas que ahora tenía en sus manos, aceptar estas locuras. _¿Qué seria de la vida sin una mínima gota de locura? _Lo mismo que una vida sin un suspiro de prudencia. Porque ambos son necesarias, porque ambos son distintos. Mezcla a tu prudencia un grano de locura, dijo Horacio. Y tenía razón. Era sólo cuestión de compatibilizar, ser flexible y respetar al otro. Porque Raven era más prudencia que locura y Chico Bestia más locura que prudencia, pero eran amigos. Y en el opuesto está la verdad.

Cuando el resto de los Titanes llegaran, continuaría su ejercicio de entendimiento y cariño. Se sentía excepcionalmente bien con esa nueva modalidad, si bien sabía que le costaría mucho mantenerla. Sin embargo, que fuera más flexible, no dignificaría que el resto se salvaría de sus característicos sarcasmos. Porque tampoco había que exagerar. Pensó en Robin, Cyborg y Starfire y se sintió en paz. Eran sus amigos, su familia, su soporte. Valía la pena esforzarse por ellos. Y la próxima vez que alguien le dijera: ¡Aprovecha tu vida! ¡Deja de estar sólo ahí! ¡Carpe Diem!, ella simplemente frunciría el ceño y diría: "Beatus Ille". Era probable que nadie lo entendiera, así que no habría problema. Porque así era su forma de vivir, tranquila, oscura y apacible, y debía ser respetada y entendida. Tal como ella lo haría, a partir de ahora con todo y, en especial, con aquel payaso verde que simplemente parecía feliz con verla sonreír.

* * *

(1) Beatus Ille: significa literalmente "Dichoso Aquel". Es un tópico literario del Renacimiento, junto con el "Carpe Diem", que alababa la vida lejos de la ciudad, retirada en el campo. Bajo el contexto de este fic, es entendida como una apología —defensa— a la tranquilidad y la paz.


End file.
